Lights Out
by FelOllie
Summary: Oliver is kidnapped by a Russian criminal from his past and Felicity spearheads the rescue mission.


The air around her shimmered with the intensity of her rage. It rippled off of her, a tangible entity all its own, in the atmosphere surrounding them. Roy and Diggle stood on either side of her, holding their flanking positions and awaiting Felicity's plan of action. Both of them could feel the tension vibrating through her. She was drawn tighter than the string of Oliver's bow, when it was raised and ready for battle.

"They're holding him in a cell in the center of the ground floor." Felicity explained, her voice holding an edge so sharp that Diggle felt genuine pity for the men holding Oliver.

"So, what's the plan, boss lady?" Roy dared ask, choosing to ignore the warning glare Digg shot behind Felicity's back.

She turned her head in Roy's direction, one brow arched. "The plan is for me to cut the power and for us to go get him. There are about twenty men men down there. Take out as many as you can and leave the rest to me."

"You know that if Oliver was here right now he'd never go along with this, don't you?" Roy queried, his eyes shifting from Felicity to Diggle.

Felicity propped one hand against her hip, turning her entire body toward him in defiance. "Do you see my husband anywhere, Digg?"

Roy's gaze landed on Digg where he stood behind Felicity. The older man could only shake his head, smiling reluctantly. "No, I surely don't."

Roy rolled his eyes. "Fine. But, I don't want to hear it when the big guy rips all of us apart for this."

"I can handle Oliver." Felicity assured him, turning her attention back to the warehouse below them. She dragged her phone from the zippered pocket at her thigh, pulling up the electric grid for the building they were preparing to infiltrate. With a few taps of the screen she had everything set. "Okay," she announced, "once the power's out I'll have four minutes to get Oliver out of the cell, while the system reboots. After that the bars are live again and the system will lock me out for half an hour. Just keep the guards away from me long enough for me to get the door open, okay? We only have one shot at this."

Digg and Roy both nodded their understanding.

Five minutes later they were in position to drop from the roof, into the cavernous warehouse below. Digg set up the rig while Felicity set the timer on her program so it would take out the electrical system at the correct moment. Once everything was in place Felicity slipped the phone back into her pocket and zipped it closed.

"Ready?" Digg asked, holding out an arm for Felicity to step into him.

She nodded decisively and let him wrap one arm tightly around her waist, puling her snugly to his side. "We drop as soon as the building goes dark. Understood?" She tossed the last part over her shoulder at Roy.

"Got it." he affirmed, nocking an arrow and taking up his position.

They stood, poised for launch. Just when both men were starting to worry that she'd set the system interruption for too long, the entire building beneath their feet plunged into darkness. In perfect synchronicity the team moved forward, dropping stealthily to the concrete floor a dizzying distance below. Felicity closed her eyes as they dropped, trusting Diggle to set her down safely. The second her feet connected with the floor she tore off to where she knew Oliver's cell was. As she ran the sound of arrows slicing through the darkness signaled the start of the battle. Gun fire erupted behind her though it was reserved and careful due to the lack of light. The team of guards was having a hard time identifying the threat and was apparently wary of taking out members of its own.

Felicity paid it no mind, racing through the open space. Within seconds she reached the cell to find Oliver already attempting to break through the bars.

"Oliver!" she called, her heart leaping into her throat at the sight of him, even shrouded in shadows.

His head snapped up at the sound of her voice. "Felicity! What the hell are you doing here? Where are Digg and Roy?"

Boy, he sounded angry.

Spotting his bow and quiver laying on a table beside the cell, she scooped them up and ran to him. "They're here. I'll explain later. Get away from the bars." she ordered as she slipped him his equipment through the gap in the bars.

Taking them from her, Oliver didn't hesitate to follow her instructions. He took a few large steps back, not bothering to drag his hood up since his captors already knew who he was. He slung his quiver over his shoulder and armed himself with his bow in anticipation of his release and the battle he knew would be waiting.

Felicity stepped forward, withdrawing a small circular apparatus from the utility belt she wore slung low on her hips. She pressed it to the lock on the cell door before arming it and stepping away. "Brace!" She yelled, just in time for Oliver to crouch against the opposite set of bars, covering his ears.

Oliver blinked through the haze of smoke in the doorway, his eyes automatically searching for his wife. "Felicity?" His gaze swept the space where he had seen her take shelter, but came up empty. A knot of worry formed low in his gut. "Felicity!" he bellowed over the sounds of arrows and gun fire.

"Oliver!" Felicity's scream echoed through the empty space calling his attention to the back wall of the warehouse.

Even in the dark Oliver could make out the glint of a gun, its muzzle pressed firmly to Felicity's temple. The man behind her had one arm wrapped around her neck, her throat pushing against the bend of his elbow as he squeezed. "Give it up Queen, or I'll be glad to make a widower out of you."

"Let her go, Dmitri. This is between you and me." Oliver growled, his tone unmistakably lethal as he stalked closer.

The lights chose that moment to reboot, flooding the warehouse with light. Felicity could see the rest of their team engaged in heavy combat with what remained of Dmitri's men.

"It was." The Russian corrected, shuffling backwards and dragging Felicity with him. "Until your dear wife took it upon herself to take down my system and launch an assault on my soldiers."

"Your men aren't soldiers, they're monsters." Felicity choked out through lips tinged with blue.

"Let. Her. Go." Oliver commanded, his bow drawn tight and aimed at the dark haired man.

"I'll let her go, as soon as you are dead." Dmitri spat, removing the gun from Felicity's head to aim it at Oliver.

Seizing the opportunity, Felicity kicked back with her heel. She connected solidly with Dmitri's knee, forcing it backwards. He howled in pain and she used his own body weight to flip him over her head. He landed with a solid thud on the concrete floor, his head bouncing sickeningly off the concrete.

Satisfied that Dmitri was going to be out for a while, Felicity took off in a sprint. She grabbed Oliver by his arm as she passed, pulling him into step behind her. They ran straight toward the fray, ready to assist Diggle and Roy. Felicity counted eleven men left standing half of whom were armed with what looked like standard police issued weapons. One of the men broke off from the group when he noted their approach. He lifted his weapon and squeezed off a shot before Felicity had time to react. She was knocked sideways by the familiar weight of Oliver as he slammed into her, knocking her out of the bullets path.

Rolling her off to the side, Oliver sprang back to his feet and continued his course as if nothing had happened. Felicity flipped herself upright and followed suit. She found a target, a man heading for Roy who had his back turned. Something about attacking a man with his back turned always made Felicity's blood boil. Picking up speed, Felicity pushed off with her feet and let herself drop to the floor. She slid smoothly across the concrete, catching the guy a millisecond before he could level his gun with the back of Roy's head. With a grunt of pain and surprise the guy dropped sideways as his feet came out from under him. Felicity hopped to her feet, turning on her heel to face her next opponent.

The war waged on for what felt like hours. With every punch, every kick, Felicity felt the adrenaline surge through her veins. It was about the only thing that managed to keep her upright and fighting. A big mass of a man apparently thought that Felicity would make an easy win. He charged at her roughly, forcing her away from the rest of the team. Grabbing her by the throat, the guy lifted her from the ground. Using her core muscles she rocked her hips back and then wrapped her legs around the brutes ribcage. With all the force she could muster, she locked her legs, tightening them and using her own center of gravity to wrench out of his grasp. She planted her hands on the floor while simultaneously twisting her hips to force the guard to the ground. Standing over him she used a move Oliver taught her, well before they were married, to knock the guy unconscious.

Heaving a heavy sigh of relief she lifted her eyes to scan the room. She was yards away from the rest of her team, but there were only two men left and her boys seemed to have everything well under control. Felicity took the opportunity to catch her breath while watching Oliver take out his opponent. The last guard hit the ground and she could already feel the relief as it flooded through her system. Her gaze lingered on her husband, taking a moment to fully appreciate the fact that he was in fact standing there, alive and mostly unharmed. He had a few scrapes and bruises but nothing he couldn't handle.

The adrenaline in her veins started to ebb as she watched Oliver lift himself from the floor, his eyes already scanning the warehouse for her. In that moment, she was so overwhelmed with relief and pure, undiluted love that she had to choke back a sob, clutching at her throat in an attempt to physically stop the strangled sound from passing her lips.

Oliver's head shot up at the sound, his eyes searching the barren expanse of the warehouse. His gaze fell on her quickly, as though it couldn't help but be drawn to her. His steely eyes softened and even from across the room she could hear the single word as it tumbled from his lips.

"Felicity."

Blurry eyed and on shaking limbs she broke into a solid run, her long legs decimating the distance between them. One second she was on the opposite side of the warehouse and the next she was launching herself into his waiting arms, her legs wrapping around his waist, fingers diving into his hair, her lips crashing desperately against his. She poured every ounce of fear and rage into the kiss, letting him feel how much she needed this. How much she needed the feel of his hands splayed against her body, one at her back, the other under her ass. She begged him to understand how much she needed to feel his mouth on hers, his breath in her lungs, his tongue tangled with her own.

From somewhere in the distance Oliver heard the sound of Diggle clearing his throat. Reluctantly, he drew away from Felicity. Immediately, she pressed her face into the curve of his neck, tightening her limbs around him.

"You're not going to let me put you down, are you?" Oliver asked, shivering slightly as her breath ghosted over his skin.

"Not a chance in hell." Felicity informed him.

"Don't think for a second that I'm not going to lecture you about dropping yourself into the middle of a warehouse packed with soldiers carrying guns." he scolded her mildly, honestly glad that she'd done what she did.

"Later." she mumbled, pressing her lips to his throat as he carried her toward the SUV waiting for them behind the warehouse. "You can yell at me later."


End file.
